This application generally relates to data processing and to interactive distribution systems and, more particularly, to content sampling.
Current electronic programming guides are generally linear. That is, the subscribing user continuously scrolls along the electronic programming guide and views the programming available at different time slots (or “cells”). Digital cable or digital satellite subscribers might receive a slightly more sophisticated programming guide, but the subscriber still scrolls along the cells or watches a repeating “carrousel” loop of program offerings. The subscriber, regardless of the type of electronic programming guide, must decipher some abbreviated phrasing that cryptically describes the program (such as the name of the program or a brief description of the subject matter). The subscriber is forced to tune to a particular program to truly determine whether the program meets the subscriber's entertainment desires.
What is needed, however, is methods, systems, devices, and products providing an improved electronic programming guide. This improved electronic programming guide should provide a fuller description of the particular program, thus helping the subscriber gain a better understanding of the subject matter. This improved electronic programming guide, however, could also provide a video sample of some or all of the listed programs.